


tHeY'Re PuTTiNg ChEMiCaLS In ThE WaTEr

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Dustin Henderson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Robin Buckley, BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, BAMF Nancy Wheeler, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh Has Issues, Bill Denbrough has Issues, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eleven | Jane Hopper Deserves Happiness, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Byers, F/F, F/M, Good Sibling Jonathan Byers, Greta Bowie Gets A Redemption, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, I Love Patricia Blum Uris, IT and Stranger Things Crossover, Jonathan Byers is a Good Friend, Kinda, Lucas Sinclair Is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentions of Explicit Topics, Mike Wheeler Tries, Multi, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Steve Harrington Deserves Love, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenage Stranger Things Kids, Theyre all trying, Victor Criss Is Better, Will Byers Gets a Break, Will Byers Has PTSD, especially with death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: madmax: update: mikes brother is hotter than he iswillthewise: theyre identical twins Maxmadmax: I Said What I Said
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Greta Bowie/Robin Buckley, Henry Bowers/Victor Criss, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 65
Kudos: 315





	1. The Lost Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!

** The Losers Club.  **

10:23pm

Trashmouth_: you know the ass? 

StanleyTheManley: It is the buttocks, Richard. 

Trashmouth_: the mikeal 

farmboyyyyiloveyouuuu: yes??? 

Trashmouth_: no, no

Trashmouth_: mike w.

bbbigbbbill: your twin brother? 

wheezyboyo: mike wheeler? 

missscarlett: sorry who? 

Trashmouth_: my little twin brother micael

benjamin: you have a little brother? 

farmboyyyyiloveyouuuu: you have a brother? 

StanleyTheManley: He's older than you, dipshit. 

Trashmouth_: i have to go visit him soon 

missscarlett: why? where he live? 

Trashmouth_: hawkins indiana 

wheezyboy: is mike okay? 

Trashmouth_: yeah, youknow just the annoying twins fact

* * *

** PM Between Stuttering_Bill and BevMarsh.  **

10:31pm

BevMarsh: so no one was going to tell me richie has a brother? 

Stuttering_Bill: richie has a brother 

BevMarsh: wow thank you asshat 

Stuttering_Bill: oh gosh, okay thank you 

Stuttering_Bill: so, richie isn't the biggest fan of his biological mom

Stuttering_Bill: (her name is legit karen) 

Stuttering_Bill: because she cheated on her husband (technically rich's stepdad) with his biological dad wentworth

Stuttering_Bill: and she had richie and mike 

Stuttering_Bill: but wentworth wanted to be involved and richie, at 9, decided he wanted to live with went & maggie tozier

Stuttering_Bill: after a falling out with mike i am sworn to secrecy over 

Stuttering_Bill: and so, his brother and his half-sisters live with karen & ted

Stuttering_Bill: but the deal is that every few months, rich has to go visit

BevMarsh: oh shit 

BevMarsh: okay 

BevMarsh: thank you for that 

Stuttering_Bill: BIG OL' Exposition Dump! 

BevMarsh: nerd 

Stuttering_Bill: thank you. 

* * *

** The Party.  **

10:45pm

paladin: Richard is visiting 

willthewise: Oh! Yay! I can't wait to see him! 

rangerdanger: how is richard holding up? 

bardboy: FUCKIGN Y E ! 

paladin: I hate that you guys like my twin more than me 

imelevensoshutthefuckup: we like you too!!!! 

madmax: sorry

paladin: you are never forgiven maxine

madmax: mike has a brother??? 

madmax: SH I T THE FUKC U P 

paladin: I will not shit up, actually 

madmax: YOU HAVE A BROTHER? 

paladin: A *bother, more like. 

willthewise: Richie isn't that bad! 

madmax: how the FUCK have i never met him? 

paladin: he lives in derry 

madmax: derry???

rangerdanger: derry, maine; a place known for sucking ass but having cute residents 

bardboy: go ahead babe, be horny on main 

rangerdanger: jealous? 

bardboy: ... nO 

rangerdanger: in my defence, bill denbrough 

paladin: That is a valid defence 

willthewise: richie's lowkey cute 

paladin: My twin brother?!?!

* * *

** PM between will_gayer and dustbin.  **

10:47pm

dustbin: smooth way of dropping hints

will_gayer: quIET 

will_gayer: he wasn't supposed to catch on :((( 

* * *

** The Party.  **

10:47pm

bardboy: thank you but beverly marsh 

madmax: @ willthewise, send me pics of these peeps. 

paladin: Sure, Bev and Bill are valid crushes but Eddie. 

willthewise: Richie is funny too tho. 

rangerdanger: stanley uris as well 

madmax: SEND ! ME ! PICS ! 

paladin: sigh

paladin: i'll send you their instagrams

madmax: god 

madmax: i knew you were good for something michael 

* * *

** PM between michaelwheeler and dontcallmemaxine.  **

11:02pm

dontcallmemaxine: @s! @s! @s! 

michaelwheeler: @stutteringsadboy, @tttrashmouth, @eddiekaspbraked, @ofthebirdboy, @mikehanlon, @benhhanscom and @januaryembers

dontcallmemaxine: damn why they all cute? 

* * *

**The Party. **

01:14am

madmax: update: mikes brothers friends are hot 

paladin: sTOP

madmax: update: mikes brother is hotter than he is 

willthewise: theyre identical twins Max

madmax: I Said What I Said

madmax: n E WAYS 

* * *

_ **dontcallmemaxine added stutteringsadboy, tttrashmouth, michaelwheeler, will_byers, ofthebirdboy, mikehanlon, ** _

_**benhhanscom, januaryembers, eddiekaspbraked, dustbinhenderson, jane011hopper, and lucasSINclair.** _

**dontcallmemaxine named the groupchat 'tURn ThE FriGGinG FrOGs GAY' **

tttrashmouth: god tier


	2. Meeting Them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stutteringsadboy: i'm living in fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this and them and please enjoy! 
> 
> Just for reference: (even though I think they're kinda obvious) 
> 
> stutteringsadboy - bill denbrough  
tttrashmouth - richie tozier  
michaelwheeler - mike wheeler  
will_byers - will byers  
ofthebirdboy - stanley uris  
mikehanlon - mike hanlon  
benhhanscom - ben hanscom  
januaryembers - beverly marsh  
eddiekaspbraked - eddie kaspbrak  
dustbinhenderson - dustin henderson  
jane011hopper - eleven | jane hopper  
lucasSINclair - lucas sinclair.

_ **stutteringsadboy, tttrashmouth, michaelwheeler, will_byers, ofthebirdboy, mikehanlon,** _

_**benhhanscom, januaryembers, eddiekaspbraked, dustbinhenderson, jane011hopper, and lucasSINclair.** _

**tURn ThE FriGGinG FrOGs GAY**

tttrashmouth: god tier 

januaryembers: i fucking love this 

dontcallmemaxine: hello new best friends 

stutteringsadboy: i'm living in fear 

dontcallmemaxine: like,,, a state??? 

dontcallmemaxine: or for a reason? 

stutteringsadboy: who is this, mike? 

mikehanlon: i dont know babylove i dont know 

ofthebirdboy: Can you all stop jacking Patty and I's petnames? Smh 

jane011hopper: Who's patty 

eddiekaspbraked: stanley's babylove :) 

tttrashmouth: you know who's my babylove? 

eddiekaspbraked: doN'T YOU DARE TRASHMOUTH 

tttrashmouth: :) :) :) your mom :) :) :) 

dustbinhenderson: A GOOD ONE!!! 

dustbinhenderson: RICHARD WHEELER GETS OFF A GOOD ONE! 

ofthebirdboy: Oh shit. 

stutteringsadboy: uh,,,,,uH,,,, Uh,,,, UHHHH,,,

tttrashmouth: i go by tozier now 

dustbinhenderson: oh sorry! 

tttrashmouth: it's okay, dusty dearest! 

* * *

** PM between tttrashmouth and dustbin.  **

dustbin: i really am sorry 

dustbin: i had no idea 

dustbin: it was just an off-cuff idea 

tttrashmouth: it's really okay Dustin

tttrashmouth: i don't mind

* * *

** The Losers Club.  **

bbbigbbbill: you alright, rich? 

Trashmouth_: yeah of course

Trashmouth_: not a big deal 

wheezyboyo: I'LL KNIFE-FIGHT HIM 

wheezyboyo: IF HE HURT YOU. 

Trashmouth_: he didnt! 

Trashmouth_: Dustin's a good boy! 

* * *

** PM between StanTheMan and Eds_ **

StanTheMan: Smooth. 

Eds_: listEN 

Eds_: i lOVE HIM

Eds_: and if anYONE HURTS HIM,

Eds_: I'll knifefIGHT THEM.

StanTheMan: Yeah, yeah, we know. 

StanTheMan: How much longer until you make him yours? 

Eds_: in the sexual way or the romantic way?

StanTheMan: Gross! 

Eds_: yeah yeah be bitter

StanTheMan: Why the hell would I be bitter? 

Eds_: cause i'm a top

StanTheMan: Sometimes, I doubt that. 

Eds_: don't

Eds_: imma fuck your best friend

StanTheMan: Once again, gross!

StanTheMan: You're in a chaotic mood again, aren't you? 

Eds_: no why would you think that

StanTheMan: Because you're being more...Richie than usual. 

Eds_: i love him

Eds_: ilovehimilovehim

Eds_: i lovelovelove him

StanTheMan: You're horny, aren't you? 

Eds_: ...a bit

Eds_: i wanna touch him all over

StanTheMan: Please do not. 

Eds_: i maybe wanna fuck him but i also kinda wanna h*ld his h*nd

StanTheMan: Okay. Vent that to him. 

StanTheMan: Also, Eddie? 

Eds_: yeah? 

StanTheMan: Were you implying I am a bottom earlier? 

* * *

** PM between Stuttering_Bill and paladinwheeler.  **

Stuttering_Bill: hey man

paladinwheeler: oh hey!!!! 

paladinwheeler: sorry got busy! holly needed help with a project!!! 

Stuttering_Bill: oh! how'd that go?

paladinwheeler: it went well! 

paladinwheeler: admittedly she's a little cute when happy 

Stuttering_Bill: pic? 

paladinwheeler: yeah man one sec 

paladinwheeler: [holly.artproject]

Stuttering_Bill: Aww! 

Stuttering_Bill: she super into art? 

paladinwheeler: not really 

paladinwheeler: she likes doing it with will tho! 

paladinwheeler: sure she'd love some lessons from you ;) 

Stuttering_Bill: Not that good lol

Stuttering_Bill: can I ask you something? 

paladinwheeler: yeah sure what's up? 

Stuttering_Bill: can you be kinda,,, 

Stuttering_Bill: ,,, easy on Richie? 

Stuttering_Bill: if you two fight I mean

paladinwheeler: uhhh yeah i guess 

paladinwheeler: what's up? 

Stuttering_Bill: he's just a bit upset rn i think

Stuttering_Bill: i just wanna make sure he's okay

paladinwheeler: understandable 

Stuttering_Bill: thank you! 

paladinwheeler: you're welcome 

paladinwheeler: hey bill? 

Stuttering_Bill: yeah?

paladinwheeler: you're the best

* * *

** The Party.  **

9:24pm. 

paladin: casual reminder i have a crush on bill denbrough

willthewise: oh

rangerdanger: you still do? 

bardboy: here i was thinking you got over that 

bardboy: at like six. 

* * *

**Byler Plan(TM).**

bard: how are you, Will? 

cleric: i'm good 

ranger: you sure? 

cleric: yeah absolutely

* * *

** PM between Ranger_ and mike_wheeler.  **

Ranger_: So you still have a crush on Bill? 

mike_wheeler: idk maybe??? 

mike_wheeler: lmaooo he's just nice to talk to and i've kinda misssed him

Ranger_: So, it was just like,,, a Thing? 

mike_wheeler: it was just a heat of the moment kinda gay panic i guess

mike_wheeler: why's it a big deal? 

* * *

** The Party.  **

madmax: is that @stutteringsadboy? 

rangerdanger: ye 

paladin: he asked about holly

paladin: and art and stuff

* * *

**Byler Plan(TM). **

cleric: and art and stuff :(((( 

* * *

**The Party. **

madmax: why about holly? 

paladin: idk

paladin: older brother tingz maybe

* * *

**tURn ThE FriGGinG FrOGs GAY**

dontcallmemaxine: so bill what's your brother like? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh OH! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments make me Thrive!


	3. awkwarddddd leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maxie: OH SHIT  
maxie: OH GOOD LORD HELP ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference! 
> 
> stutteringsadboy - bill denbrough  
tttrashmouth - richie tozier  
michaelwheeler - mike wheeler  
will_byers - will byers  
ofthebirdboy - stanley uris  
mikehanlon - mike hanlon  
benhhanscom - ben hanscom  
januaryembers - beverly marsh  
eddiekaspbraked - eddie kaspbrak  
dustbinhenderson - dustin henderson  
jane011hopper - eleven | jane hopper  
lucasSINclair - lucas sinclair.  
dontcallmemaxine - max mayfield

**PM between richierich and maxie. **

09:06am. 

richierich: AHHH NO MAX NO 

maxie: what what happened? 

richierich: fuck shit 

richierich: holyfuckingshit

* * *

** tURn ThE FriGGinG FrOGs GAY.  **

09:15am. 

stutteringsadboy: oh, um, my brother passed away. 

* * *

**PM between richierich and maxie. **

09:15am.

maxie: OH SHIT 

maxie: OH GOOD LORD HELP ME 

* * *

**The Party. **

09:17am.

paladin: OH GOOD LORD MAX 

madmax: i didn't know 

madmax: oh GOD MIKE 

paladin: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS SITUATION

madmax: i doN'T EITHER 

* * *

**tURn ThE FriGGinG FrOGs GAY. **

09:25am.

dontcallmemaxine: bill,, im so sorry

stutteringsadboy: its okay 

stutteringsadboy: ive already done what had to be done

* * *

**The Losers Club. **

09:31am.

StanleyTheManley: That sounded so ominous, Bill. 

farmboyyyyiloveyouuuu: bill, do you wanna rephrase that? 

bbbigbbbill: nah they can live in fear of me

Trashmouth_: that's so fucking valid of you big bill

missscarlett: you just,,, love inflicting fear upon others

missscarlett: and you know what? 

missscarlett: me too.

benjamin: sorry babe, huh? 

bbbigbbbill: wait seriously for a second

bbbigbbbill: should i tell them?

wheezyboyo: depending on how comfortable you are with it 

farmboyyyyiloveyouuuu: im here if you need me babe 

* * *

**PM between MichaelHanginIn and Trash_Mouth. **

09:40am.

Trash_Mouth: calls him 'babe' while pretending not to

have feelings for him smh. 

MichaelHanginIn: okay mr. _my-sheets-are-only-a-mess-from-banging-your-mom-not-having-sex-dreams-about-you_ and also _that-ISN'T-lube! _

Trash_Mouth: QUIET

* * *

**The Losers Club.**

10:13am. 

Trashmouth_: okay love yall but im about to be in the car

for the next (way too fucking long) hours so ill be off for a 

bit but just know im thinkng abt you 

Trashmouth_: ESPECIALLY 

bbbigbbbill: EDDIE'S MOM

missscarlett: Mrs. K

benjamin: oh gosh richie youre talking about eddie's mom, 

aren't you? 

farmboyyyyiloveyouuuu: eddie's mom 

wheezyboy: R I CH IE 

Trashmouth_: yes, spaghetti? 

wheezyboy: grrrr 

* * *

**PM between ricardo and eds.**

10:21am.

eds: will you message me after you get there? 

eds: just so i know you're okay? 

ricardo: ofc! 

ricardo: if you want you can text me on messaging too

ricardo: since i dont need wifi there 

eds: i'd like that! :) 

eds: ill do that 

* * *

** The Losers Club.  **

10:32am.

Trashmouth_: Staniel? 

StanleyTheManley: I will not give you That Satisfaction. 

StanleyTheManley: Go to bed. 

* * *

**PM between Staniel and Richard. **

10:33am.

Staniel: Have a good trip! I hope you get some sleep on either the way there or while you are there! Remember your meds, bring Gatorade, and do you want to borrow a pair of noise-canceling headphones? 

Richard: oh god please

* * *

** PM between Denbrough_ and Tozier.  **

10:35am.

Denbrough_: hey do you wanna borrow one of my shirts/sweaters/flannels again before you go? 

Tozier: Flannel pls!

Tozier: thank you so much 

* * *

**tURn ThE FriGGinG FrOGs GAY. **

12:01pm. 

stutteringsadboy: i killed the clown that killed my brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos keep me thriving!


	4. big ol' exposition dump.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party. 
> 
> 1:31pm.
> 
> willthewise: shapeshifting entity,,, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference!
> 
> stutteringsadboy - bill denbrough  
tttrashmouth - richie tozier  
michaelwheeler - mike wheeler  
will_byers - will byers  
ofthebirdboy - stanley uris  
mikehanlon - mike hanlon  
benhhanscom - ben hanscom  
januaryembers - beverly marsh  
eddiekaspbraked - eddie kaspbrak  
dustbinhenderson - dustin henderson  
jane011hopper - eleven | jane hopper  
lucasSINclair - lucas sinclair  
dontcallmemaxine - max mayfield

**The Losers Club.**

_12:02pm. _

Trashmouth_: hey bill coulda been more subtle 

* * *

**tURn ThE FriGGinG FrOGs GAY. **

_12:02pm._

michaelwheeler: pardon? 

* * *

**michael >>> annoying brother**

_12:03pm._

michael: hey you could have told me one of your friends was crazy before introducing him to my friends 

annoying brother: bill isn't crazy you ass 

* * *

**Tozier >>> Denbrough_ **

_12:05pm._

Tozier: can we maybe be a little more subtle next time? 

Denbrough_: sorry

Denbrough_: do we tell them everything? 

Tozier: if you want to 

Denbrough_: do YOU want me to? he's your brother

Tozier: do you want to? it's your trauma

_read. _

* * *

**tURn ThE FriGGinG FrOGs GAY. **

_1:03pm. _

stutteringsadboy: my brother's name was george, we all called him georgie and september 18th of last year, he went out in the storm and he never came back

januaryembers: bill 

stutteringsadboy: they deserve an explanation

michaelwheeler: i'm sorry to hear that bill 

will_byers: what happened? 

* * *

**The Party. **

_1:04pm._

paladin: WILL

willthewise: yeah? 

rangerdanger: just sorta asked, huh? 

bardboy: Popped off a bit 

willthewise: what if it's the same thing that happened to me? 

paladin: you think it could be?

madmax: it might be

* * *

**tURn ThE FriGGinG FrOGs GAY. **

_1:10pm._

stutteringsadboy: at the drain on jackson-witchham, a shapeshifting entity known as pennywise the dancing clown

stutteringsadboy: killed him.

stutteringsadboy: ate him. 

stutteringsadboy: we never got a body.

* * *

**The Losers Club. **

_1:12pm._

missscarlett: bill, i'm so sorry 

benjamin: you alright, hon? 

bbbigbbbill: yeah

bbbigbbbill: anyone free right now?

missscarlett: im sorry babes im with my aunt

benjamin: mom's having a talk, sorry

Trashmouth_: heading to hawkins rn 

StanleyTheManley: date with patty rn

wheezyboyo: mom's freaking out

Trashmouth_: you mean Mommy? 

Trashmouth_: aww she freaking out missing me? 

wheezyboyo: think she'd want to make you go missing asshole 

farmboyyyyiloveyouuuu: i'm not busy! 

bbbigbbbill: wanna come over? 

* * *

**Trash_Mouth. <<< MichaelHanginIn**

_1:15pm. _

Trash_Mouth: mike, rapidly making his schedule Not Busy anymore

MichaelHanginIn: SHUTTT ASDHWS

* * *

**The Losers Club. **

_1:19pm._

bbbigbbbill: thank you 

bbbigbbbill: i'd love you to come over

* * *

**Mikey <<< winterfire.**

_1:20pm._

Mikey: WAKEUPWAKEUP BILL AND I ARE ABOUT TO HANG OUT

winterfire: i'm AWAKE

winterfire: have fun ;) 

Mikey: i'm finna catch a coffin thx

* * *

**The Party. **

_1:31pm._

willthewise: shapeshifting entity,,, 

madmax: did the demogorgon shift shape tho? 

paladin: no 

rangerdanger: even if it doesn't it seems bizarre that two people we know who are related by them knowing the two brothers is weird 

bardboy: Your sentence is contradicting but okay 

rangerdanger: your contradicting but okay

bardboy: That doesn't even make sense! 

paladin: stop we don't need a breakup in the groupchat right now

* * *

**Byers Unite. **

_1:34pm._

williamwithaw: it seems weird 

janedoe: it is weird 

jonaton: waitwait late to the gc, what's weird? 

williamwithaw: the thing that took me might have killed bill's younger brother 

jonaton: bill? 

williamwithaw: bill denbrough? mike's brother, richie's friend? 

jonaton: wait the one with the undercut? 

williamwithaw: yes

jonaton: cool killer haircut

jonaton: anyways, why do you think so? 

janedoe: [_screenshot12.jpeg_] 

jonaton: oh god, you think it's the same?

williamwithaw: too coincidental

janedoe: feels real

jonaton: noted

* * *

**teenagers scare the living shit out of me.**

_1:39pm._

iwannacontributetothechaos: so update on will

nancydrew: good or bad? 

steven: is he okay? 

iwannacontributetothechaos: the demogorgon may have been something else

redddrobin: the demogorgon? 

steven: call me i'll explain

nancydrew: so update on barb too then

iwannacontributetothechaos: sort of but it won't be a good one if its the same thing that happened to georgie denbrough

* * *

**tURn ThE FriGGinG FrOGs GAY. **

_2:01pm. _

stutteringsadboy: do you not believe me? 

will_byers: i do

will_byers: trust me i do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are my need!


End file.
